Elevator systems are well known and in widespread use. There are various issues and challenges presented associated with installing elevator system components and maintaining proper operation of an elevator system. If one or more of the elevator system components is not installed properly or stops operating properly, various issues may arise. For example, a component that is not operating properly may cause noise that is disturbing to elevator passengers because they are uncertain of the source of the noise or if it has any impact on their ability to rely upon the elevator. There are a variety of potential sources of noise in an elevator system such as noises associated with brake operation, noises associated with machine (e.g., motor and traction sheave) operation, noises associated with guides that follow along guide rails during elevator car movement and noises associated with car door operation.
The common approach to addressing a noisy elevator component typically involves responding to a customer request for service based upon one or more individuals reporting having heard a noise that they consider unusual in or around the elevator car. Then the elevator servicing company is typically contacted. A technician later arrives, troubleshoots the elevator system to diagnose the situation and make any repair or adjustments as needed.
One drawback associated with the common approach is that it takes a considerable amount of time and effort for many technicians to accurately diagnose a situation and then to take corrective action. Another significant drawback is that the entire process of troubleshooting typically involves removing the elevator from normal service and operating it in an inspection mode. During such times, passengers cannot be serviced by the elevator car, which can be inconvenient at a minimum.
There are known devices that allow technicians to diagnose situations in an elevator system that produce noises. Known devices are portable and carried to the job site by the technician. Such devices are capable of recording sounds and providing some form of visible indication to the technician regarding the recorded sounds. For example, some known devices provide a graphical output indicating sound pressure levels detected by the device.
Those skilled in the art are always striving to make improvements. It would be useful to provide enhanced capabilities for monitoring noises in elevator systems and to improve efficiencies associated with diagnosing and correcting or servicing elevator system components to provide reliable and quiet system operation.